Flirt With Me, Dammit!
by evgrrl09
Summary: After Morgan brushes off her flirting, Garcia angrily explains his wrong-doings. Set after 9x03 "Final Shot". Morgan/Garcia one-shot drabble.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So I was pissed that Morgan didn't reciprocate Garcia's flirting in the 3rd episode of this season...so I did what I wanted with it! Hope y'all like it...reviews are appreciated and loved :)**

Derek arrived back home and rubbed his face tiredly. This case had been a long one and a stressful one at that. When he entered the darkened living room of his house, he flipped the light on and found Penelope standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the back of the couch. A glare was covering her face, but he was confused; she was dressed in a tight corset and thigh high black boots. Her arms were crossed over her chest, causing her breasts to be half out of the cups of her outfit.

Smirking, he dropped his briefcase on the table next to the door and chuckled. "Well, hello there, Baby Girl," he purred walking towards her. "You look like you've got some fun planned for us tonight." He went over to put his hands on her hips. Now he was painfully aroused. He was looking _very_ forward to this evening. "I promise I'll be gentle tonight."

Angrily, she shoved them down and stuck her perky tongue out. "Oh, _now_ you want to flirt with me?" she hissed. "_Now _you wanna be strong, yet gentle at the same time?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Um, Baby...what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, you sure you don't want me sticking to the facts? You going to put me on _speaker_?" she spat.

"Baby, what the hell -" Then he stopped himself and sighed. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about the conversation when she had been talking to him on the phone during the case. "Penelope, are you being serious?" he demanded. He cocked an eyebrow. "And if you _are _being serious, why are you dressed like that? You do realize that I'm extremely hard for you right now, don't you?"

She shoved him in the chest and hollered, "You know, Derek Morgan, you have some nerve! First, you expect me to hide our relationship from our team - our freakin' _family_ - and now, when I try and flirt with you - like we normally used to! - you _dismiss_ me like I'm just a nuisance! I'm ready to kick your ass out of this house."

"Baby," he laughed. "This is my house."

"I don't frickin' care!" she yelled, poking her finger in his chest. "You're the biggest jerk I know! I open my heart to you, I tell you I love you, and-"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her body towards his and kissed her deeply. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth and stroked his against her silky softness. The taste of her cinnamon sweetness and the lavender scent of her hair filled his senses and gradually he managed to get her to respond. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails dug into his back, easily felt through his t-shirt. The heat of his burning arousal was against her hip and she couldn't help but let out an audible moan.

When he broke away, he leaned his forehead against her's and murmured, "I love you. I love you so, so much. And I am so, so sorry that you felt ignored. I never meant to hurt you. I will spend every day of my life making up for it." He paused and kissed her softly. "You are the most important person in the world to me."

She stuck her lower lip out and sighed. Shaking her head, she pounded her fist against his chest once. "You suck," she said. "Really, really suck." Leaning her head against his chest, she added, "But I love you. Just promise me that you'll let me tell them soon. And that you'll start flirting with me again. I _need _that to get through some of these cases. I take that back..._all _of these cases."

He nodded and grinned down at her. "I think I can make it up to you," he said, nibbling on her ear and gripping her ass.

"I _know_ you will," she gasped as he lifted her off her feet so that she could wrap her legs around her hips. "So _strong _and _gentle _at the same time." She kissed his neck before adding, "You had better flirt with me though, dammit! I mean it, starting Monday...you gotta flirt with me so damn much that my panties get wet even when you're two thousand miles away!"

Laughing deeply, he growled, "I swear to you that I will flirt with you so hard your head will be spinning."

"Good."


End file.
